Fighting your Sisters Freedom
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: About two sisters who moved to Brazil with there parents and pretty much lose everthing. Miley, the younger sister is forced to be a slave. Emily hates seeing her sister so miserable and upset. So she fights for her freedom.
1. Chapter One

**Fighting your Sisters' Freedom**

My younger sister and I have been living such a terrific life until we moved to Brazil. It was horrible how fast we lost everything. My poor sister was forced to be a slave. And our parents didn't even care; they said it's for her own good. I can't believe they would say such a thing. This place is so awful and I can't stand to watch my baby sister suffer.

It was cold tonight as I sat outside waiting for Miley, my younger sister to show up. "Emily." She whispered, I saw hiding behind a tree. The poor thing was freezing. I ran quietly over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Her body was ice cold, I can't believe they would just let her freeze to death! She barely had anything to keep her warm, so I wrapped my jacket around her and held her close to me trying to warm her up. " Miley, are you okay? Did any of those awful people hurt you?" I asked worried to death. She had a terrified expression on her face when I asked her that, as she slowly nodded her head. She showed me her arm, it was all red and bruised severely. I can't believe people would do such a horrible thing to people. "Oh my gosh Miley, this is awful! You need to be seen by a doctor sweetie. That's a serious bruise." I told her. She shook her head no, still looking completely terrified. Poor, poor baby. I couldn't stand to see her like this, so I took her inside our house and brought her to my room. "E-Emily, you'll get in trouble for bringing me here.." She said quietly. I laid her down in my bed and put the covers on her. Then I softly kissed her forehead and said, "Sweetie I really don't care if I get in trouble. I rather you be safe and warm instead of hurt and freezing." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Emily, I can't believe you would do something like that for me. You don't know how much it means to me." She said nearly crying her eyes out. I sat there and hugged her tight. "Aww, Miley I'd do anything for you. Anything in the world, Don't you ever forget that." I said trying to soothe her. She rubbed her eyes and feel asleep in my arms.

The sound of our parents yelling woke me up and Miley was crying her eyes out when I looked at her. I pulled her into my arms. "Aww it's okay sweetie, I won't let mom and dad hurt you." I said softly to her as I rocked her back and forth. She cuddled up to me, resting her head on my chest. We both cried ourselves to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to the sound of our dog barking. I glanced over at Miley, who was peacefully sleeping on my chest. Poor girl, I stroked her hair while she slept. I heard footsteps outside my door. Then there was a knock on my door. "Emily, get the heck up! It's almost freaking 11 o'clock." I heard my mother shout. I sighed. "Okay, mom, I'll be down in a few." I said sighing. I didn't want to have to wake my poor baby sister up but I had no choice. I stroked Miley's hair softly. "Miley, you have to get up sweetie." I said softly. Poor Miley looked exhausted when she woke up. She looked at me tearfully. I stroked her hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, but mom wanted me up. And I can't just leave you here sweetie, someone might come in and see you." I told her softly.

Miley hid her face in my chest as I stroked her hair. I couldn't take this anymore, I hated seeing my poor baby sister worked to death and then beaten for no reason. I had to do something to help her. She fell asleep after she cried herself out. So I quietly called our cousin Hannah.

"Hello?" I heard her say into the telephone in her thick southern accent. "Hi Hannah, it's Emily. I need to ask you something." I said. She seemed really happy to hear from me, considering we haven't seen each other in months. "Aww hi sweetie pie. How are you and Miles? Are two okay?" Hannah asked softly into the phone. I sighed quietly so I wouldn't wake my sister up. "No, my poor baby sister was forced to be a slave. And our parents don't even care! I can't watch Miles get worked to death anymore, it's awful. So I was wondering if we could stay with you for a while." I said almost crying.

"Aww Emmy bear, don't cry. And of course you guys can stay with me. I'd love to have you two over here." She said softly into the phone. I sighed in relief when she said yes. She lives all the way back in America. Tennessee to be exact. So it'd be safe to have Miley there. "Thank you so, so much Hannah. It really means a lot that you'd let us stay with you. We'll be there probably late tonight or early tomorrow morning." I told her gratefully. "Aww anything for my two favorite cousins. Okay, I'll be waiting. By the way Lanie and her little sister miss you guys. So, you'll have to visit them while you're here."

As we got to the airport, Miley hid her face in my shoulder. I looked at her and stroked her hair. "It's okay babes. We're going somewhere much safer then here I promise sweetie. We're gonna go stay with Hannah for a while." I said trying to soothe her a bit. "I love you so much Em. You're my favorite sister in the whole world." She said as she sobbed. I kissed her forehead softly and we went to board our plane.

Once we were seated on the plane, I sat Miley on my lap and wrapped my jacket around her. Miley cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her cheek softly. "You are too adorable Miley." I told her softly as she slowly drifted to sleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep too.

The sound of the pilot making an announcement about landing at the airport in Tennessee woke me up, I looked down at Miley to make sure she was okay. Thankfully she was still sleeping peacefully on my chest. But unfortunately, I had to wake her up soon. I gently shook my baby sister trying to wake her up. "Miley, sweetie we're almost there." I whispered softly to her. She didn't wake up so I tried shaking her a little more but very gently. "Come on sweetie, wake up. We're gonna be there in 10 minutes babes." Miley slowly opened her eyes and looked at me upset. I stroked her cheeks trying to soothe her. "Aww Miles cheer up babes. We'll get to see Hannah. She'll be thrilled to see you again. And Lanie, Noah, maybe even Lucas." I said try to cheer her up. She didn't care, she just closed her eyes and fell asleep on my chest again. I sighed, poor girl.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Once we arrived at Hannah's house, she hugged us both really tight. So tight we couldn't breathe. She laughed slightly. "I've missed you two more then you know. You two are just the cutest little things." She said as she pinched our cheeks softly. Sometimes she gets a little carried away, but we still love her. I smiled at her. "We've missed you too Hanie. Especially your cheerfulness," I said as I looked to a very depressed Miley.

Hannah smiled cheerful at us. "Well I've got a lot of cheerfulness right now Emmy bear." She said in her soft southern accent. "Well maybe you could use some of your cheerfulness to cheer Miles up a bit.." I said looking at my depressed baby sister. _Poor, poor baby,_ I thought. Hannah looked over at Miley with sympathy and concern. "Well, I can definitely do so. I hate seeing either one of you upset, it breaks my heart." She turned to look at Miley and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong with my sweetie? Huh?" Hannah asked my baby sister softly. Miley looked at her then down, Poor thing wouldn't answer. "It's okay baby girl, you can talk to me, That's why I'm here sweetie," Hannah said as she gave her a tight, comforting hug.

Miley looked at me upset and scared. I just hate seeing her like this, it's awful. I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down. Then I looked Hannah feeling bad. "I'm sorry Hannah, Miley's been different ever since we moved to Brazil. Poor baby has been having a rough time." I said while I softly rubbed Miley's back. Miley rested her head on my chest again. I kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her. Hannah looked over at Miley with sympathy.. "Aww don't be sorry, it's okay. I understand." She is so understanding. I looked down at my baby sister. She looked exhausted. "Miley, you tired babes?" I asked softly. She nodded, so I took her to the guest room in Hannah's house and laid her down in the bed. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

I stroked her cheeks. "Get some sleep sweetie, it's late. I'll be up in a few, I promise." I told her as I kissed her forehead gently. Miley sadly nodded. I kissed her forehead and silently left.

I walked downstairs and saw Hannah sitting down reading a book. She looked up to me as sat down next to her. "Hey sweetie pie. You look exhausted Emmy bear. Why don't you go get some rest too?" Hannah said softly to me. I just looked at her, "I'm fine, I can't sleep I'm way too worried about Miley. It seems like she's scared of everyone." Hannah shook her head at me. "Well she's definitely not scared of you. She seems really attached to you Emmy bear. Is anything else bothering you sweetie pie?"

I shook my head no. I yawned and told her goodnight. "Goodnight Emmy bear.. If you two need anything, you know you can come get me." She replied as she kissed my cheek. I nodded and went to the guest room.

As I walked in the guest room I saw Miley crying her eyes out again. I looked at her with sympathy. "Aww Miley, it's okay. I'm here," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head down on my chest and drifted to sleep. I rubbed her back as she slept trying to keep her from waking, I drifted to sleep a few moments later, still rubbing her back.

It was nearly 3am when I heard my baby sister screaming, I woke up worried to death. "Miley! Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her into a tight hug. I rocked her back and fourth trying to soothe her. "Come on babes, it's okay. You can tell me what's wrong!" She cried hard into my chest looking terrified. I wrapped my arms around her wondering what was making her so upset and scared..


End file.
